Next to You
by Siaanna
Summary: They had no intention to associate with one another, their personalities differed too much for that. To him she was an happy-go-lucky moron and to her he was an idiot with major anger issues. ShizuoXoc


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! or any of the characters!**

**Next to you**

* * *

Chapter 1: Collision.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining our class today,-" the teacher announced. It had been a couple of weeks since their homeroom teacher announced an transfer student coming to Rajin, leaving the class (school) rather excited until this day.

Shizuo however, who never indulged in gossip and wasn't part of any loop in school to remind him, was surprised. Not that anyone could blame him though – being constantly harassed by gangs as of late and Izaya pestering him, it wasn't that hard to understand why he had other things on his mind to begin with.

"-,and I hope you will all help her find him way around the school. Now let's welcome Mr. Garcia"

All eyes were trained on the door as it opened, many were hoping for a blonde westerner, one with blue eyes and flawless crème skin. But there was a collective gasp of surprise – including that of the teacher – when the student came walking in.

It was eerily quiet as Garcia stood in front of them, smiling brightly with an open confident pose. He was a she.

She had very dark brown hair that was almost black in a ponytail with strands of hair falling at the sides of her face with light brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. No one could make out what size her boobs were…or what kind of figure the girl had at all.

This was because unlike the other girls, she was wearing the boys uniform which were a bit baggy for her.

Making her look a tad sloppy; wearing a dark undershirt under her uniform, she let her tie hung loose, her blazer open and the white shirt's buttons open from her neck to her chest.

When the teacher didn't say a word, the girl simply began "Hello everyone, my name is Garcia Yoko – please just call me Yoko – I just came to live in Ikebukuro about a month ago with my family,-"

"Mr...Miss Garcia?" The teacher began totally confused and looked through his papers.

Yoko looked at the teacher and raised a brow "Hm?"

The whole class simply watched this display utter confusion in silence. None of them sure how to react. Some of course found it laughable and snickered, others simply whispered quietly about how failed their school system was while the teacher and girl talked.

All in all, everybody was being fucking noisy.

Besides, the new girl was being very annoying with the stupid things she was saying to the teacher.

"-so I guess my mom just made a mistake while filling out the application."

_Whisper whisper_

"I see, but then you should get a girls uniform from the,-"

"That won't be necessary"

"What?"

_Whisper Murmur Whisper Whisper_

"I don't like skirts, I'll keep wearing these, besides, I'm register as a guy anyway, so there shouldn't be a problem"

"But, but, that's against school policy,-"

_WHISPER MURMUR MURMUR WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER_

"It's against my _belief_ to wear skirts - men and women are equal, so there shouldn't be a probl,-"

Eyebrow twitching, Shizuo let out a very low and restrained "**_OI_**" and the room fell silent "New girl. Everybody is being too FUCKING noisy because of you, so shut up already, you're annoying" Shizuo glared at her while Yoko simply raised her eyebrows at him.

"**_I_** shut up when**_ I_** want to, not because someone tells me to, **_Blondie_**" The class turned more horrified with each word the girl uttered.

Shizuo roared, throwing his desk towards Yoko in a flash. Students were either ducking or fleeing the room as the monster of Rajin awoke and unleashed his wrath on the new student.

Caught off guard, Yoko grabbed and halted the desk but let it slip a little, so one of the legs hit her head.

"OW!" She shrieked, putting the desk down while the teacher fled the room with the rest of the students.

Shizuo got more pissed off that she was still standing instead of wondering _how_ she was still standing - which reminded him of Izaya always avoiding his attacks.

"You wanna die?" He grinned manically and his hands grabbed chairs.

Rubbing the bump on her head, Yoko glared at him "What? Who on this god forsaken earth _actually_ wants to die? **_Baaa~ka_**"

If it wasn't for the very last part, Shizuo might've stopped long enough to calm down from his flare of anger, but here she was, finally making him so angry he actually did want to hurt her.

Roaring like enraged beast, he hurled everything he could get his hands on at her. But the girl proved more difficult to hit then he would've thought. She evaded his throws with ease, the walls groaning painfully as chairs and desks were embedded behind in them.

When there was nothing left to throw, Yoko took that chance to fling herself, ready to punch him out cold – which was a very bad, bad idea.

Dodging, Shizuo grabbed her leg, Shizuo swung her around over his shoulder towards the floor roaring.

Quick not to think twice about it, Yoko grabbed onto Shizuo's head, making him tumble over and making him land painfully on his back on the floor with her landing on his stomach with her butt.

Yoko would have stopped there and get to her feet, if the floor hadn't started groaning and giving way.

The two fell into another classroom, luckily the other students who were nervously or curiously listening to what was happening on the upper floor were able to get out of the way in time and didn't get hurt by any debris.

Yoko had fallen to the side somewhere, as Shizuo got hit by another part of the floor falling on top of him.

Yoko got to her feet, groaning and disorientated as the next flock of students fled the scene "Damn" She grumbled and then looked around her. Her eyes widening she realized the blonde must be underneath the second part of the floor that had crashed down.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed jumping over to the pile and started to move away the heavy parts when Shizuo threw off the whole pile with an incoherent shout.

Yoko backed up a little as she recognized what he was. The blonde teen was wheezing with anger, veins could be seen throbbing all over his face. His eyes wide and teeth clenched when he focused his fury on the girl next to him.

"**You wanna **_die_** that badly huh**?" Shizuo chewed out darkly straightening up and turning his body towards her.

Knowing what he was, Yoko didn't back down where most would "What? Are you still going on about that? NOBODY _wants_ to die!"

Shizuo grabbed a fist full of her shirt and pulled her up to his face "Shut up! Or I'll _make_ you shut up!"

Glaring back, Yoko's tone darkened "Were you even listen?**_ I_** shut up whenever**_ I_** feel like it, so stop acting like an idiot!"

Shizuo grinned darkly and calmly said while leaning his head back "Fine then, death it is" and banged his head against hers before Yoko could avoid it, knocking them both out at the same time.

The sound of the collision echoed faintly across the halls.

* * *

Sitting in the principal's office for the first time in her life with an icepack against her sore forehead, Yoko felt like crying. If by some miracle her dad answered the phone, she would forever work for charity, Ace all her test and do all the chores in the house for years. As long as her mother wouldn't have to come pick her up.

The blonde wouldn't survive her wrath for two seconds.

Idiot.

For some unknown reason, the blonde was let go, even though he caused all of the damage mostly - the only thing she did was defend herself.

The principal had a whole rant about how she should've known better and that her uniform was in fact not correct, but his words simply passed through her unnoticed, her head hurt and she wanted this day to be over with.

When the man finally left her be, she sighed deeply. What a crappy first day this had been.

Would she still be able to make friends?

Probably not, but she was going to try anyway. She wasn't an enraged beast like he was and she would show them that her strength could be useful.

She wasn't really desperate to make friends though, but it would be nice to have them – besides, who would want to be compared with that blonde?

Yoko shifted the icepack to another spot on her head. He was an complete retard, that was for sure.

What was he thinking? They were lucky their heads hadn't explode from the collision, which was a scary possibility.

The door opened behind her and a deep calm familiar voice called her "Hey kid"

Yoko turned around in the chair to look over her shoulder to see a dark haired giant filling the door way.

Yoko might be a bit of a tomboy, but when it came to her father, she really was daddy's little girl. Her eyes filled with tears with both relief and shame "I'm _so_ sorry, Papa"

The man squeezed through the door and put his large hand his daughters slim shoulders "It's okay sweetheart" He comforted her "Let's go home"  
She nodded and got up from her seat to follow the huge man through the door and out of the school.

What a crappy first school day.

* * *

**Author comments:**

**Boy, how long I have meant to write this story but never finding a good opening. I always tend to have my main female lead not directly interact with the main male, but shizuo is kind of hard to ignore, espacially when their personality mix so strongly together.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**


End file.
